


Meeting The Lads

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Kept Boy [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once every few months when everyone’s schedules are clear, Joel, Geoff, and Burnie meet up to drink beer, play video games or cars, and most of all talk about their boys. This time around, Geoff brings Michael with him to meet Gavin and Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Lads

“Why are we going?” Michael asks, looking at Geoff.  
Geoff replies “I know this is all new for you and everything but, once every few months we get together and drink and talk. Gavin and Ray are really sweet, they’re around your age, they love XBox and from what I’ve heard, they're a great lay.” Then starts to laugh at the end.  
“Boss, you’re gross. Am I going to get a dick up my ass in the process?” Michael asks.  
Geoff chuckles “Not by Burnie and Joel, not too sure about the lads.”  
“What about you?” Michael asks.  
“Can’t make any promises.” Geoff chuckles, his lips pulled into a grin.  
Michael rolls his eyes and shifts his gaze to the windshield, watching the tall buildings pass him by.  
“Can’t you keep it in your pants for once?” Michael asks.  
“Yes I can, you make me sound like all I do is fuck you.” Geoff replies, acting like he’s offended.  
Michael starts to laugh and asks “What about two weeks ago?”  
Geoff arches an eyebrow and Michael continues “At that stupid dinner with those snobby asshole? When you took me to the bathroom and we sucked dicks, we missed dessert, which was some weird alcoholic shit.”  
Two weeks ago Michael and Geoff finally moved in all of Michael’s stuff which easily fit into a garbage bag. His Xbox, which he stole fit in an old knapsack he has and it was all brought to Geoff’s house. Bringing the idea of moving in with Geoff to his mother was rather easy, she met Geoff and all his charm and she was worried but, how Geoff acted made her accept. Michael was just glad that she didn’t ask about Geoff’s career choices.  
After they brought all of Michael’s stuff over they went to a dinner with expensive looking people with high ends clothes and jewels that brought an itch to Michael, the itch to steal things. It’s still engraved in him and even though he’s starting to live in a nicer home and eating things other than Burger King and Kraft Dinner, he still prices items in his head and being surrounded by all those riches made the thief side of him go crazy. It didn’t help that he was in a stuffy suit instead of t-shirt and jeans.  
Near the end of the dinner, Geoff could see that Michael was distressed so he took the younger male the bathroom, and Michael explained how he felt and when Geoff asked him how he could help, Michael dropped to his knees, put his hand over Geoff’s suit pants covered cock and simply said in his best seductive voice “Boss.” and Geoff knew what Michael wanted.  
Geoff’s lips turn into a hard line before he responds “I mean other than that, also you were the one who was all flustered and on your knees, you know I can’t resists that. What about all the times?”  
Michael chuckles as he puts his feet up onto the sleek dashboard, Geoff soon leans over and swats Michael’s ankles.  
“Hey!” Michael yelps, feeling a lingering pain from where Geoff swatted him.  
“Come on, Mikey, get your damn feet off of the dashboard.” Geoff says, using his hand to gesture to Michael’s sneaker clad feet on the dashboard.  
“Are you saying I’m dirty?” Michael asks.  
“No, unless you count your mind. I don’t want to get my car all messed up.” Geoff explains.  
Michael comments “You are a guy.”  
“What does that mean?” Geoff asks, looking to Michael for a quick moment.  
Michael simply replies “You love your car, dude.”  
Geoff rolls his eyes and continues to drive.  
Their relationship has been going strong for a few months now, they’ll go on dates and do stuff together like get groceries. They’re practically inseparable, attached at the hip most of the time, except for Geoff has to deal with “business”, for Michael that could mean a lot things, sorting out the cash from the latest drug deal or in the worst case scenario, Geoff has to attack a business or threaten a family. Michael likes to think that most of the time it’s counting cash and not murdering people.  
“Do your friends know about me?” Michael asks.  
“Of course they do, Mikey.” Geoff replies.  
Michael shakes his head “Not like that, like, what I used to do.”  
Geoff goes quiet for a moment before responding “If you’re asking if they are going to hide their valuables because you’re over, the answer is no. I did tell them that you used to do bad things but, to be honest they’ve done worse on a larger scale.”  
Michael cocks an eyebrow “How?”  
“You seriously think I wouldn’t have friends who were just as fucked up at me?” Geoff asks.  
Michael defends “You aren’t fucked up, you just took over the family business.”  
Geoff stops at a red light before leaning over and places a kiss on Michael’s beanie covered hair.  
The mobster has grown a love for Michael, even though it’s been a few months Geoff’s workers have noticed a slight change in him, for one thing he isn’t as grumpy first thing in the morning and with the noticeable bags under his eyes, it isn’t from more sleep. He knows that he hasn’t grown soft and still lead with an iron fist but, when he gets home he usually greeted with Michael playing Xbox or him making Kraft Dinner.  
Geoff never really ate Kraft Dinner growing up even before he ran away but, when he first ate it, it tasted really good and he’s happy when he comes home from a long day and there’s food waiting for him.  
“You’re too kind to me.” Geoff replies as he drives off when the light turns green.  
“I’m just saying the truth, Boss.”  
Geoff chuckles “Then your truth is too kind.”  
The mob boss soon pulls into the driveway of Burnie’s house, Joel visiting from New York for the week and is staying at Burnie’s, Geoff’s glad that Joel’s taking a week off from possible ruining the economy.  
Geoff turns off the car before exiting the car, Michael soon following. He waits by the car as Geoff pulls out the large blue cooler from the trunk of the car, and nodding for Michael to go to the front door.  
They go up the steps to the house, and Geoff gestures for Michael to knock because his hands and full with the holding the cooler with both hands.  
The door soon opens and Michael looks to the guy who opens it.  
“Geoff!” He says happily then looking to Michael and says “Hi, you must be Michael, I’m Burnie. I’m pretty sure Geoff has been telling you false shit about me.”  
“Shut up, Burns. This shit is heavy as dicks.” Geoff responds.  
Burnie nods and gets out of the way letting the two men inside, away from the hot Texas heat.  
Michael still hasn’t gotten used to the large houses and the lavish interior, he’s still so used to the old, patched up couch in the creaky, small home that Michael used to live in. His old home is contrasted to what he’s standing in right now, with high ceilings and the smell of cooking food lingers in the air, everything in this house sees airy and light.  
Michael takes off his shoes and walks along the polished hardwood floors, looking around the house.  
Burnie takes the cooler from Geoff and says “The others are in the living room downstairs, Gavin and Ray should be in the basement playing Xbox.”  
Geoff nods and catches up with Michael.  
“The other lads are in the basement.” Geoff says.  
“Okay, do you think they’ll like me?” Michael asks as Geoff leads him down on flight of stairs.  
Geoff nods and looks to see Joel, drinking from his beer with a Xbox controller in his lap.  
“Hey, Joel.” Geoff greets, waving to the stock broker.  
Joel looks away from the big screen television and replies “Oh, hey, Geoff. Fuck man, it’s been forever.” then gets up and shakes Geoff’s hand then looks to Michael “Hey, you must be Michael? Geoff’s said a lot about you.” Then smiles.  
Michael looks to Geoff with an arched eyebrow and Joel quickly assures “There were all nice things.”  
“I hope so.” Michael replies, still looking at Geoff.  
Geoff rolls his eyes “They were all nice things, Michael, don’t be such a little bitch.”  
Michael playfully pushes Geoff.  
Joel chuckles “Okay, how about you get downstairs, Michael, before Geoff digs himself into a deeper grave.”  
Michael nods and Joel points to another set of stairs that lead into the basement. Michael hobbles down the stairs, hearing laughter and squawks from time to time.  
Michael gets to the basement, the tile of the floor cold underneath his sock covered feet. He walks around the corner to find a tanned blonde male, play fighting with a dark haired male with glasses. The dark haired male, sitting on the blonde’s back who’s trying to get out from under him.  
“Ray, get off me, you bloody prick!” the blonde whines.  
Ray responds “Fuck of- hey look, it’s Michael.”  
‘Where, I can’t see past you fat body!” Gavin replies, his tone sharp.  
Ray gets off of Gavin and walks over to Michael.  
“Hey, I’m Ray, nice to finally meet you.” he smiles, holding out his hand then adds “That’s Gavin, he’s British.”  
Michael shakes Ray’s hand and notices a ring on the other man's ring finger, the ring is simple band with a small diamond in it.  
The Brit gets up and goes over to Michael and asks “So you’re Michael, you’re the thief right?”  
Michael let’s go of Ray’s hand and the Puerto Rican lets out a loud sigh “You weren’t supposed to bring that up, dumbass.”  
“No man, it’s cool.” Michael assures.  
“You sure, man? We don’t care what you did prior to this. We’re not afraid of you stealing our shit.”  
“Yeah man, don’t worry. Just let me punch him in the face.” Michael responds, pointing to Gavin.  
Gavin makes a noise in protest and defends himself “I’m sorry, Michael.” his name sounding like “Micool”.  
“Is he always this annoying?” Michael asks.  
Ray shrugs “I only seen like like five times a year.”  
“Luck you.” Michael chuckles.  
Ray chuckles along with him before suggesting “Let’s sit on the couch. We were playing Call of Duty till Gavin started being a little shit.”  
“Cool.” Michael simply replies before they walk back to the leather couch.  
Michael and Ray sit down and Gavin goes to the shelf that’s full of games and grabs the last controller that is still on top of the shelf that reaches the Brit’s hips.  
Gavin goes over and hands Michael the controller, their hands touching for a moment. Michael notices that Gavin’s hand has a big bandage on the side.  
When Gavin sits beside Michael, the ginger having each of the other male’s on either side of him.  
Michael notices the bandage once more, white bandage held down to the Brit’s tanned skin by medical tape.  
‘What happened?” Michael asks.  
Gavin looks at his hand and replies “Was trying to set off some fireworks, burnt my hand in the process.” then looks to Michael.  
“Gavin’s a huge spaz.” Ray adds, leaning over to the other two men.  
“Ray!” Gavin protests  
Ray chuckles as he defends ‘That’s what Burnie said.”  
Gavin rolls his eyes and mutters “Bloody idiot.”  
Michael can’t help but laugh, he never really had many friends growing up, he was always caring for the family.  
The ystart to play videogames, and the drinks start flowing, Michael and Gavin have a beer in hand while Ray has a Coke. Ray explained that he doesn’t drink and grabbed a Coke from himself.  
They continued to play games and when their latest round was over, Michael relaxes against the sofa, looking Ray and taking notice of the ring again.  
“What’s what ring for? Are you married?” Michael asks before taking a sip from his second beer.  
Ray looks at it and corrects “I’m engaged to Joel, he proposed a couple of weeks ago. I know, this must seem ridiculous because I’m so young and he’s older but, I’ve known him for a long time.”  
“How old are you?” Michael asks.  
He doesn’t feel uncomfortable about Ray getting married to Joel, from first glance Joel seems really nice, and he can see why Ray would find him handsome.  
“Less than a month away from being nineteen.” Ray replies.  
“How long have you known Joel?” Michael questions.  
Ray scratches the back of his neck before he responds “Since I was sixteen, my dad worked with him and Joel kept his business alive during the economic crash. In exchange I want to Joel’s house once a week and hung out with him. As time went on I fell more and more in love with him and since I turned eighteen, we’ve been together.”  
Michael nods and they continue to play their next round, Ray handing the controller to Gavin so he has a turn. The idea of getting married to Geoff makes Michael’s cheeks grow a bit red, the idea of being legally bound to the mobster. Having a ceremony, dressing in suits and wearing silly rings.  
The idea sounds weird to Michael but, his mind lingers on it a bit before he gets pulled back into the video game round.  
Many more rounds and a few more drinks later, Gavin and Michael are feeling buzzed and Ray is fully concentrated on the game.  
Gavin lazily takes another sip from his drink before he asks “Who is the best lay? I think it’s Burnie.  
“Of course you’re going to say that, Gavin, you’re fucking the same guy. That’s like me saying Joel.” Ray replies, rolling his eyes.  
“So you say Joel?” Gavin asks.  
“Yeah, you dumbass.” Ray replies, nudging Gavin playfully.  
Michael chuckles and adds “I think it’s Geoff.”  
“Burnie is great in bed though.” Gavin argues.  
Ray responds “Dude, this is a stupid question. We’ve slept with one of these guys, of course we’re going to say that their the best lay, we love them and care about them and they care about us.”  
“I still think that Burnie is the best lay.” Gavin mumbles, his mouth close to the neck of the bottle.  
Ray smirks to himself before going back to the Xbox home page and selecting Battleblock Theater to play.  
“Can I play this one, Michael?” Gavin asks, looking to the ginger.  
His name still rolls of the Brit’s tongue like “Micool”, Michael doesn’t know if he does it on purpose or it’s in connection to his accent.  
“Sure.” Michael responds before handing the controller over to the lanky male.  
Michael watches them play, Gavin squawking when he falls into the water and dies or getting killed by the laser beams that don’t give the character a chance to get past them without the right timing.  
“You suck, Gavin.” Ray chuckles as he goes on but, can’t complete the level with Gavin.  
Michael chuckles and gets up to grab another beer, surprised that they haven’t run out yet. He gets the bottle open and goes back to the couch.  
He watches the two male’s play and fight amongst each other.  
“You’re cheating, Ray.” Gavin whines.  
“We’re on the same team, Vav. If I was cheating that would be a good thing.” Ray explains.  
Gavin asks “So you are cheating?”  
“Gavin, you’re drunk so you[‘re doing terrible, how about your stop chugging beer like water and drink some water.” Ray replies.  
Gavin sticks his tongue out and things go quiet for a bit.  
“Since we can’t decide which one of the guys is the best lay, how about which one of us is the best lay?” Michael asks, looking to Ray then Gavin before looking back to the television screen.  
Without missing a beat Ray and Gavin reply “Me.” in unison and Michael can’t help but laugh.  
-  
Upstairs, Geoff and Joel sit on the couch, with their feet propped up onto large blue cooler.  
“So, that’s Michael.” Joel starts.  
“Yeah, that’s Michael, what about it?” Geoff replies, still looking at television screen and shooting the enemies on screen.  
“I think he’s quiet.” Burnie points out, watching the two men play as he drinks from his beer.  
“He’s just nervous, he’s still not used to the whole boy toy thing.” Geoff replies, shrugging.  
Burnie comments “Well, not all of them are boy toys now.” before looking to Joel.  
“What?” Geoff asks, looking away from the screen and to the dark haired stockbroker.  
Joel looks to Geoff and replies “I proposed to Ray a few weeks ago, we went to dinner and I popped the question. It was simple.”  
Burnie leans over and adds in a quiet voice “Then they had sex.”  
Geoff and Burnie start laughing, Joel pushing the director as he howls in laughter, Joel’s lips are formed in a frown.  
“Lighten up, we all have sex with our boys.”  
Geoff nods in agreement “Yeah man, good for you, I’m proud of you. You’ve known him forever and he’s really close with you.”  
“Thanks.” Joel nods before taking another sip of his beer.  
“What attracts us younger men?” Burnie asks, looking at the television screen.  
Joel presses start for another round before responding “Better question, why would they be attracted to us?”  
Burnie shrugs “We must be really charming to them, none of them are after the money.”  
“Yeah, when I proposed to Ray and after he said yes, he said that he hoped I didn’t spend too much on the ring.” Joel comments with a chuckle.  
“We still eat Kraft Dinner at my place, Michael loves that stuff more than anything.” Geoff comments before taking another sip of his beer.  
“I just find it interesting how they’re all around the same age.” Joel comments.  
Burnie adds “And in almost all of our cases we waiting till they were legal.”  
“I think it was in order to dodge the law, especially in your case, Burns. Those were a lot of death threats I had to send.” Geoff points out.  
Burnie leans over and looks to the two of them then replies “We may criminals but, we’re not pedophiles.”  
The three chuckle and Burnie gets up and asks “Do you guys need anything?”  
“Another beer.” Geoff suggests, looking to his now empty bottle then to Burnie.  
“Same.” Joel adds, holding up his almost empty bottle.  
Burnie shuffles up the stairs and Geoff relaxes more into the sofa.  
“You’re going to be a taken man soon.” He chuckles.  
“I was always taken, Geoff. The only difference is that he gets the last name Heyman.” Joel replies.  
Geoff chuckles “I remember before you met, Ray. You were a ladies man.”  
“I think you forgot that I only slept with one girl and that was when I was too afraid to come out to my parents. They thought that I was going out with that girl for years.” Joel reminds him.  
“Do they know about Ray and the engagement?” Geoff asks, arching his eyebrows.  
Joel shrugs “I don’t know, I talked to them about it and they said that they’ll see about it. I don’t think they’re happy about this, I can only imagine they’ll be more upset ”  
“I hope they come to it, it’ll be nice to meet the spawn of satan’s parents.” Geoff chuckles.  
“Who says you’re invited?” Joel asks, smirking at Geoff.  
Geoff acts offended and replies “What? I thought we were friends?”  
“We are, just don’t get super drunk and be a dick.” Joel responds.  
“I guess, I can do that, dick.” Geoff responds, muttering at the end.  
“Dumbass.” Joel chuckles.  
They nudge each other and chuckle, the sadness that was starting to pool is Joel is no disappearing. Right now isn’t a time to be thinking about his parents and how there’s a chance that they will never accept him the way he is.  
Joel makes so much money and have so much power but, yet he’s weak spot is his parents and his sexual orientation but, he knows that he’ll be happier with Ray than any girl out there.  
“Seriously though, you should talk to them. Show them how happy Ray makes you.” Geoff suggests.  
“Yeah, I think they’re just worried about grandchildren.” Joel comments.  
“Isn’t Ray young enough to be their grandchild?” Geoff asks with a smile, trying to make light of the situation.  
Joel shakes his head, feeling himself smiling too, he replies “I’m still going to marry him regardless, I just want them to accept ray as part of the family, let him be their son-in-law. I know that in laws aren’t supposed to like each other but, I’ve always been close with my family and I am fairly close with Ray’s family and I want Ray to be close with mine. He’s all for meeting them and being close with them but, they don’t.”  
“They’re going to have to get used to it, or else they aren’t going to see their son as much. I think they’ll come around, I think it’s just different for them. I know they’re being stupid as dicks but, don’t let that postpone the wedding.” Geoff assures before nuding Joel in the ribs “Get married, do shit, have sex, and be together. Do your own shit.”  
Joel nods and finishes the rest of his beer.  
Him and Geoff were always the closets maybe it had to do with the long nights planning out where the money will go, maybe it was that Joel was the closest person that Geoff could count as family, maybe it was that Joel knows why geoff has to do things and it’s uncomfortable with the heavily tattooed man because at first Burnie was a little scared of Geoff and the idea that the mob he just took over was going to go after him. Even if that’s all or none of the reasons, Geoff and Joel are very close.  
Geoff pats Joel on the back once more before they go back to their game, Joel quickly putting the empty bottle that was once nestled between his bare knees onto the hardwood floor.  
Burnie soon returns with the beers in a plastic bag and a bowl of chips in his hand.  
“Hey guys I thought you would want some chips.” Burnie says, holding the chips up.  
Joel nods “Great, do you want to play? I have to use the washroom.”  
Burnie nods and walks over, putting the bowls on the coffee table along with the bag that has the cold beers in them. He takes the controller from Joel as the other male gets up.  
Geoff watches Joel go up the stairs then go up the second staircase to get to the main washroom.  
Joel gets inside of the washroom, he closes the door and rests against the white bathroom door.  
He pulls out his phone and dials his parent's phone number, the beer giving him fake courage. It rings until it gets to voice mail, then he takes a deep breath before he starts talking “Hey, mom, dad, how do I say this? I guess I just want to say that I want you to be part of not only my life but, also Ray’s, Ray is a sweet guy and he may be younger than me but he is smart and witty and hopefully he’s going back school in the fall. I don’t get what you don’t like about him, do you think that he’s going to take my money? None of that is going to happen, he told me that he hoped that I didn’t spend too much money on the ring. Is it his age, or his looks, or is it because he’s a guy and you thought I should be with a girl? This is how I feel and maybe I should've told you sooner but, it’s kind of hard, it’s always hard for anyone. You are my parents and I love you but, that’ll wear thin if you won’t accept the person I love, I care about and I want to be with. I know that it may seem weird like you said but, nobody is going to hurt me over it, nobody hates us over it, the times are changing and little by little people are starting to accept us, hell we can even get married in the state we live in. Please just talk to him, get to know him, I think he’ll grow on you. I’ll hopefully talk to you later, bye.” Then hangs up.  
He puts his phone back in his pocket before resting his hands on the counter as his back faces the mirror.  
“Holy fuck.” He says to himself, taking one hand away from the counter and running it through his dark hair.  
Surprisingly, he feels a lot better.  
He takes a few more breaths before leaving the washroom, the light feeling in him still lingers inside of him, and he doesn’t mind it.  
He goes back downstairs and sits in between Burnie and Geoff like before. He grabs another beer and opens it with the bottle opener near by, Joel remembers this one because they stole it from a restaurant a few years back.  
“Geoff and I were talking about who’s the best boy.” Burnie says as soon as Joel sits down.  
“Why?”  
Geoff replies “Burnie thinks Gavin’s better.”  
“Neither of them have sucked my dick so I can’t put in my input, but to be fair, I think Ray is the best.” Joel replies before taking a sip of his beer “I am going to marry him for a reason.” then smirks at Burnie.  
“Well, I can make Gavin melt in my hands like butter.”  
“Does he turn into butter?” Geoff asks.  
Burnie gives him a look and continues “He’s so hot when we’re in bed, he’s always hyperactive but, when I get him in bed he know he has to be quiet. He does wonders with his hands and he’s such a little slut when it comes to dirty talk.”  
“Michael calls me Boss in bed, he’s a little thief. He’s so quiet on his feet and he’ll just run up behind me and try to take me down but, it never works. His feet aren’t the only things that are quiet, he can keep his mouth shut when he wants to keep it shut, too bad he enjoys being loud because he knows it drives me crazy.” Geoff explains, grinning at the other two men.  
Joel takes another sip from his beer before he gives his reasons “Ray and I have been together for a long time, we’re closer, we always have been. We know how to touch each other to get the best reaction, how to push each other’s buttons. He knows how to make me moan, he knows how to be bad and what will happen if he is. He’s becoming more bold and confident so he tries to push me to the edge, and he loves the reactions I have has a result. I would do anything for him and if kinky sex is what he wants, then that’s what he gets.I can still feel his nails in my skin, little bastard likes to mark me up as much as I like to do it to him.”  
The three men look at each other, really wanting to know what the answer is.  
“Do you want to go downstairs and see who they think is the best?” Burnie suggests.  
Geoff shrugs “Can’t we wait till after this round? We just started another one.”  
-  
In the basement, Ray is still sitting on couch while Gavin and Michael are on the loveseat making out.  
They are both trying to prove a point about who the best lover is. Gavin offered if he wanted to join in but, Ra declined. He’d feel bad if we around and was with someone else, also the idea of making out with his two friends wasn’t something he wanted to do.  
“I’m better, Michael.” Gavin drawls, his lips red and raw from kissing.  
Michael grips the blonde’s hair and growls “Shut up.” before they start kissing again.  
Ray let’s out a sigh and continue to play more levels, breezing through them like they’re nothing.  
“Can you guys stop making out?” Ray asks, looking towards the screen.  
This is probably about the third time he’s asked them to get off of each other before the others come downstairs, two of them will most likely be disappointed or turned on, Ray couldn't really decide.  
There’s no response other than Gavin yelping “Michael, don’t zip my fly down!”  
‘That’s not what I meant.” Ray groans.  
He’s overheard Burnie saying that Gavin always wants sex and they have a partially open relationship. Neither Joel or Ray were really into that, they enjoyed exploring each other’s bodies and they like to have a relationship first before they have sex so that’ll only adds strings to it.  
Michael gets off of Gavin and unbuttons the Brit’s jeans, pulling down the zipper the rest of the way.  
“Michael, what are you doing?” Gavin asks.  
“Sucking your cock, I’m kind of drunk and really horny. Geoff’s been fucking me nonstop and thinks it’s fine that he just stops that. Plus I’m guessing you have a big cock.” Michael replies, licking his top lip.  
“Actually, him and I are part of the regular sized club, I saw it once by accident. He’s no sex God, only that.” Ray comments, knowing what he says will fall on deaf ears so why not have fun with it.  
Michael gets off of the love seat, he kneels on the floor, in between the Brit’s jean clad legs. He works the jeans and boxers down so he can spring Gavin’s cock free.  
Ray catches a look of Gavin’s cock and soon the ginger's mouth covering it. His gaze can’t help but linger, feeling his cheeks grow red.  
Michael starts to slowly bob his head, licking around the shaft, making Gavin moan and rest his head back.  
Ray slowly puts the controller down before unzipping his pants slowly and quietly as he can. He pulls his cock out from his boxers as well and licks his hand before starting to pump his cock with his eyes lingering on Michael giving head to Gavin.  
Ray finds himself licking his bottom lip, wetting the skin as Gavin’s moans echo in his mind.  
“Michael.” Gavin groans as his fingers start to run through Michael’s hair.  
The ginger takes his mouth off of Gavin’s cock with a subtle ‘pop’ before he licks up the Brit’s shaft.  
Ray’s squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip in an effort to keep his mouth shut.  
Michael moves his mouth away from Gavin’s cock and says “You can moan, Ray. You’re doing a bad job of keeping your mouth shut so why not just give up.” Before his lips are back on the Brit’s cock, giving him pleasure.  
As he licks up Gavin’s cock and starts to palm himself in his jeans, easing his erection that’s straining against his jeans.  
Ray lets a moan rip from his throat as he pumps his cock, feeling his toes curl.  
“Oh fuck.” He moans, his head resting to the side, getting off on the sounds of Michael suckign Gavin’s cock and the Brit’s reaction.  
“Pretty bloody v..v..vocal.” Gavin groans.  
“Shut up.” Ray groans.  
In Ray’s opinion this could possible be the worst place to bicker, while getting sucked off or masterbating.  
“Shut up, both of you.” Michael says before taking Gavin’s shaft in his mouth again, running his tongue along it.  
“Sorry, Michael.” Gavin drawls out, gripping the armrests of the chair.  
Michael slides his mouth up and down Gavin’s cock with ease because it’s slick with saliva.  
“Michael.” Gavin groans, his lips parted and he toes curling.  
His lips feel like heaven on Gavin’s dick, covering it in warm saliva then goes up and down like it’s nothing, taking Gavin’s cock till it hits the back of his throat, not deep throating the Brit’s cock.  
“You’re so good, Michael.” Gavin whines.  
Michael has a hand on Gavin’s thigh and he rubs circles on the jean covered thigh.  
“Michael.” Gavin whimpers.  
Ray moans along with Gavin as he hand glides along his shaft, imaging Joel’s hand is on his cock, wishing that his fiance's mouth was all over his cock, hearing Gavin’s moans only fuels that imagery.  
Michael continues to bob his head up and down, making Gavin squirm and moan.  
“Keep going, don’t bloody stop.” Gavin moans, gripping Michael’s curls.  
Mihael does as he’s told and continues to bob his head, his lips carefully wrapped around the shaft and easily gliding up and down the Brit’s cock.  
“Oh fuck, Michael. I’m going to come.” Gavin whines.  
Gavin quickly takes his cock out of Michael’s mouth before quickly jerking it off, feeling the pressure build in his stomach as more curses and moans flood from his mouth.  
He finally comes on Michael’s face, some getting in his auburn curls, slicking it with his come.  
Ray’s not too far behind Gavin and soon comes on his hand, feeling the hot, sticky come cover his hand.  
“Oh, fuck.” Ray whines, slumping on the couch.  
“I can’t believe you got off on that, Ray.” Michael chuckles as he licks away the come nears his mouth.  
“Go fuck yourself.” Ray groans, feeling tired.  
Michael replies “I got close to that.” before yawning, showing that he too is tired.  
“Asshole.” ray grumbles.  
“Heard that, bitch.” Michael responds before licking at Gavin’s now soft cock.  
Gavin squeaks and Michael chuckles before pressing a kiss on it then resting his head on the Brit’s thigh, feeling the come running down his face, growing cold and more sticky.  
“Don’t fight you two.” Gavin says in a sleepy tone.  
The other men come downstairs to ask their boys a question, instead they all get a good look at their boys. Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut and his face bright red, Michael’s face the same shade but, with Gavin’s come covering it, and Ray who’s slumped on the couch with his hand still wrapped around his cock, come sliding around it and onto his body.  
Ray too tired to move his hand let alone clean it off, he feels someone wipe the come off of his hand, he looks up to see Joel wiping tissues from Ray can assume from the tissue box on the coffee table, he’s using them to wipe away the come on Ray’s hand.  
When he has it all cleaned up, he buttons back up Ray’s pants. Joel helps Ray up and Ray sees Geoff carrying Michael who is loosely holding onto the mob boss’ shirt and Burnie helping Gavin up who’s head is slumped against the director’s shoulder.  
Ray lets Joel lead him up the stairs and to the second floor, where he find comfort in the bed he slept in last night. The bed is massive and comfy, with light sheets perfect for the warm weather.  
He feels warmth beside him but, when he looks he doesn’t see Joel but, Michael whose eyes are shut and has Gavin close to him, an arm wrapped around him the way a child holds a teddy bear.  
Ray rolls onto his back and takes some of the covers before covering himself with them and soon falling asleep.  
Burnie, Geoff, and Joel wait at the doorway, looking at their sleeping lads.  
“At least they’re getting along.” Geoff pipes up, crossing his arms, admiring his ginger boy.  
“Maybe a little too much.”  
Joel looks to Burnie and asks “Didn’t you want him to shut up for once?”  
Burnie gives him a look and Geoff intervenes “How about we let them sleep and go back to playing video games, we still have me cooler full of beers to go through.”  
The three men go downstairs, letting their lads sleep. They are their lads, each one brought something special to one of them. They’re friends and they’re glad that their boys are getting along as well. Neither party regrets meeting each other, Joel doesn’t regret getting Ray through a deal, Geoff doesn’t regret cuffing Michael to the bed and asking him questions, and Burnie doesn’t regret falling in love with someone who was younger. To everyone it might seem odd but, for them it works and that’s all that matters.


End file.
